Repercussions
by Trigger2332
Summary: One shot. Sequel to Rebirth. The reactions and reasons for each of Percy's past and present lovers. The reasons behind their betrayal and how it affects them.


**A/N – People wanted a sequel to Rebirth and others wanted explanations so this is the sequel. If you haven't read Rebirth go check that out. This won't be a series, I won't bring Percy back he's gone, accept that. Any way here it is.**

**Repercussions**

Isles of the Blest

Three sets of sea green eyes opened. They looked around and saw before them the one place that every hero wishes for; The Isles of the Blest. The three then looked at each other. The first was tall and well built, a golden crown rested on his head. The second was the same height but leaner, more agile, over his shoulder was a bow and quiver of arrows. The last was younger, around 18 years old, slightly shorter than the first two, he had a grey streak through his hair.

All three shared similar traits; they all had sea green eyes, black messy hair and an aura that seemed to radiate power. They nodded to each other before they seemed to fade for a second before combining, turning into a tall man with sea green eyes, black hair with a grey streak and a golden crown resting on top. Next to him was a club, a bow and a celestial bronze sword.

This man was the true soul of Perseus Jackson, Theseus and Orion; the three greatest sons of Poseidon. The combined lives lived by the heroes all merged into one, finally achieving the greatest of goals. They had come through heartache and betrayal, battles and death to get here. And now they had made it, they would miss living but every dead person did. Now they could finally relax, without the worries of the mortal world to tie them down.

Camp Half Blood

News of the death of Percy had spread faster than expected. A shroud was burned for him, at both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. He was the greatest hero this world had seen for generations, and now he was gone, betrayed by the ones he loved and protected with his whole being.

Initially the remaining six demigods, now gods, of the prophecy of seven had been shunned. The campers refused to believe they would do that to Percy. Each member was taking it differently.

Jason and Piper were mourning together; they had promised each other that no matter what they wouldn't end up like Annabeth and Percy. The same could be said for Hazel and Frank, spending as much time as possible together to try and forget that they didn't help Percy. Leo was taking it fairly well, he hadn't known Percy that long but he really looked up to him in the time that he knew him.

Annabeth was taking it worst of all, she hadn't meant to betray Percy, she had had a plan to allow them to be together for eternity.

Annabeth was currently at the home of Sally Jackson and Paul Blowfis. Initially Sally hadn't allowed Annabeth into the house after she had learned what happened, until Annabeth explained it.

"I didn't want Percy to be gone." She sobbed, "I wanted to be with him forever, I had a plan." The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. "All that needed to happen was for us to get married one day, and then he could become my immortal husband, like Dionysus and Ariadne."

Annabeth had spent hours crying with Sally and Paul. She would have stayed longer but she knew that Sally needed time to herself to handle her grief. So Annabeth fled, tucking herself away in a small corner of a library on Olympus. She sat with a book unopened on her knees as she cried and cried. Other minor gods saw her and left her alone, either because they were angry with her for what she had done to the saviour of Olympus or because they could sympathise with her about lost love and how she needed to mourn by herself.

Palace of Athena

The events at the award ceremony had rocked Athena to her core. Old wounds and hurt brought to the surface as she realised that the only man she had ever truly loved had been reborn twice and betrayed again each time.

She remembered the times she spent with Theseus; he was the only child of Poseidon that truly understood the need for knowledge and wisdom. He had ruled the city of Athens with her blessing. The people loved him, she loved him. But her father had never trusted children of his brothers; she had been forbidden from seeing or helping Theseus and was forced to watch as he was betrayed by his own people. She would have given everything she had to save him or even to go with him into the underworld.

She had tried to find him in Elysium but had never found him, this must have been why. Theseus had been the only man that she even considered breaking her maiden vow for but alas her father had ended any of those thoughts. For decades she had been depressed and had eventually supressed the emotions that Theseus had brought out and donned the impartial façade that she had worn to this day.

Now she was in a similar situation to her daughter, crying for a love that had been destroyed centuries before, she wanted to curse her father but knew that in the end it wouldn't make a difference. She had lost her love and now so had her daughter. All thanks to Zeus and his ego.

She cried out in frustration before destroying a few walls in her palace with concentrated blasts of her godly essence. She continued to demolish and repair her palace for hours, even materialising small statues of Zeus and smashing them to try and alleviate the pain she felt.

Hunter's camp

Artemis sat in her tent, trying to prevent tears from escaping her eyes. Trying and failing that is. She had informed her hunters of what had occurred on Olympus and they had been enraged and saddened, Percy had been the first and only man to get the respect of all the hunters.

Thalia was out shooting arrows into targets, barely hitting the targets, her vision clouded by tears.

For Artemis it was worse. What had once been anger towards Orion that had built up over the centuries had suddenly been changed to sadness and betrayal. She was still angry but the anger had changed targets, now instead of being aimed at Orion, her only love, they were now aimed at Apollo.

Apollo had talked to her after Percy's death and tried to convince her that he had truly believed that Orion was a rapist and murderer. But being the god of truth hadn't given him any lying skill.

Artemis was also angry at herself, for killing Orion, at the time she had been clouded by rage that a man had done such heinous acts. She hadn't questioned Apollo as to the identity of the man, she trusted her brother. She had shot without thinking and didn't realise who it was until Orion had turned, moments before the arrow had pierced his flesh.

At first she had been saddened but Apollo had used her sadness and anger to cloud her thoughts and convinced her that Orion had been a truly evil man.

Now she knew differently, now she knew that it had all been Apollo's jealousy over someone being closer to her and getting her to breaking her vow.

After Apollo had finished trying to explain himself she had chased him halfway around Olympus firing arrows at him ever chance she got.

Now she was sitting in her tent allowing her sorrow to get the best of her. She finally released the pent up tears of sorrow and frustration and cried, holding a piece pillow to muffle any sounds, even though her tent soundproofed.

She cried for hours before getting up, wiping away her tears she grabbed her bow and quiver before walking out of her tent and leaving a note for her hunters. She felt her chariot flying through the sky above her. She strode into the woods and looked for something to hunt.

Hunting was what she did whenever she needed to think, and right now she needed to think more than any other day in her long life.

Atlantis

Poseidon sat on his throne, the waters of the ocean above causing mayhem and panic. Amphitrite and Triton using all their powers over water to prevent the seas from overtaking the land. They were trying to calm Poseidon the best they could, but nothing they said could comfort the feeling of loss Poseidon was feeling. The grief of losing one son to find out that he had lost two other sons again.

Now the feelings that had surfaced when his sons had died originally had come back full force. He wanted nothing but to destroy the land in rage but knew that in the end it would only bring more pain and suffering. Instead he would let the water run loose for a time and then regain control.

He wouldn't cry, Poseidon the Lord of the Sea didn't cry. At least that's what he told himself as tears flowed from his eyes and mixed with the water around him. Above a hurricane seemed to be forming but would collapse every time it looked to be ready to blow.

Camp Half Blood

Chiron smiled sadly as he watched Percy's shroud burn. He had sensed greatness in the boy back when he first met him at Yancy Academy. Percy had become one of the greatest leaders the camp had ever seen.

Next to him stood Grover, Percy's best friend, on his other side was Tyson, Percy's brother the Cyclops. Both were weeping openly, other than Annabeth they had been the people closest to Percy.

Now the whole camp was gathered to witness the final goodbye to the son of Poseidon. The greatest hero of this and many previous generations now being mourned.

Nico was standing in the shadows watching the shroud burn, he could talk to Percy but only if Percy allowed it. Almost like some form of visiting hours at a hospital. Percy could talk to people in Elysium if he wanted to as well. Nico wasn't sure if he had contacted anyone yet but he would eventually.

"And thus ends the journey of the Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Saviour of Olympus, slayer of Titans and Giants and even Gaia herself. Now as he was born of the sea he is returned to it." Called out Chiron as the burning shroud was sent pushed into the waves, being claimed by the oceans.

**The End**

**A/N – and that my friends is how this ends. Nothing more to add after this, some might ask about what happens after but that is something that you'll have to think of yourself.**

**Thanks Trigger2332 out!**


End file.
